My Own Mask
by Phoenix-Girl88
Summary: Rei lives with an abusive father, but hides the pain with a smile, then someone finds out about what is happening can they help him before things get worse or will they be to late.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is my new fic. I wanted to try something new. So I hope that you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

The Velvet black sky was alight with diamonds in the sky and pale moon light danced on the golden fields of wheat. A town lay not far from the field. On one of the rooftops sat a 14 year-old boy. The boy had raven hair, which was tied back into a long ponytail in the back. A bandana, with a Ying-yang sign, held back his raven locks. A soft sigh escaped his lips. He held his knees to his chest with his arms around them. 

He looked down when he heard footsteps. He saw a man with short onyx hair and matching eyes. He was walking with a slight wobble. His father was drunk…again. He looked down on his father, until he disappeared behind the door. He let out another sigh.

"_Why me? _" the boy thought as he crawled into his window and shut it. He flopped back on his bed and hid his golden eyes when he shut them. 

"Rei! Get down here NOW!" Rei squeezed his eyes shut as the deep angry sound of his fathers' voice flew through the house. Rei let out a sigh as he stood up. He was about to open the door it swung open smacking him down on the ground. Blood fell off of his lip and he tasted it on his tongue. His gaze was met with two angry onyx eyes. 

Rei looked down and closed his eyes.

"Yes? Father?" he asked, slightly shaking. 

"Where have you been?" 

"Here at home father. Why?" A hand grabbed his collar and jerked him to face his father.

" Don't lie to me Boy! Where have you been?" 

" I told you! At home." He gasped when a fist rammed itself into his gut. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Where were you?'" 

"Father I was at home! I never left!" His back collided with the wall as his father tossed him into the wall. He let out a small cry. He fell on his stomach.

"I never asked for a smart mouth I asked where you were. Now tell me!" 

"The only place I went was on the roof." Tears flew into his eyes. He looked pleadingly at his father. 

" Why were on the roof boy?'" Rei growled and he stood up. And glared up at him.

" Why do you have to know where I am?! It's not like you care!" His father growled and punched him his son in the cheek. It sent Rei flying across the room. Tears filled his eyes. _"Why does he do this to me? What did I do? "_ Then Reis back stung with pain. He cried out as it hit again. His father held his own belt in his hands. Rei tried to get out of the room he got down the hall when a rough hand grabbed his shoulder, 

"Father, no please! Stop!" Rei begged his father. His father just laughed at him and smacked him across the face with the belt buckle. Blood fell down the teens' face. His cries went on until midnight. His father left him on the floor of his room. The teens' clothes were ripped and blood spattered. 

"Why…me…" He whispered before he slipped into a faze of unconsciousness. 

He woke up the next day, pain shooting up his whole body. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to move his arms. As pain shot up he gritted his teeth. And picked himself up. And stumbled over and stripped what was left of his clothes and he stepped into the shower. He clinched hi fists s the water fell on the scars. 

After about an hour he stepped out and dressed in brand new out fit. He slipped on his shoes. He slipped on his bandana. And looked at himself in the mirror. No one would suspect a thing. He weakly walked down the stairs and grabbed his beyblade and headed out the door.

A smile crossed his features as one of his friends came into view. 

"Hey Max!" Rei called to a blonde haired blue eyed boy wearing a red shirt and blue shorts with white and light blue striped shoes. The boy smiled at him when he called out to him.

"Hey Rei! Tyson Reis here!" A navy haired boy with red eyes looked up and a grin crossed his face.

"Hey Rei! What's up?" Rei walked up to the two boys. 

"The sky." Tyson did a mock laugh. Rei laughed. He smiled at them. 

"We were just about to have a battle when you came up. You want to be ref?"

" Sure, okay." Rei walked to the side of the dish and held his hand out. "Okay. Ready, 3…2…1…Let it Rip!" The Tyson and Max launched their blades. Rei watched the battle. 

"Get ready to lose. Max!"

"Not a chance Tyson. I'm going to win this one. Go Draciel!" Max called out his turtle bit beast. 

" So that's how you want to play it huh Maxie. Well two can play that game. Go Dragoon!" A dragon type bit beast rose from the blade. The two crashed with each other. Rei watched entranced by the sight. He smiled as he forgot everything. 

A hand touched his shoulder. Rei looked back to see a slate haired teen, with crimson eyes and blue shark fins on his cheeks. Rei smiled.

" Hey Kai!" Kai just slides his hand off my shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to a tree.

"Hello to you too." Rei muttered as he focused on the match again. 

Later on that afternoon the team (A.N. No Kenny. I didn't feel like putting him in.) was lounging at a café. Rei was sitting in at a bench, beside Kai was across from Max who was beside Tyson. Tyson as usual was wolfing down his food. Rei was looking out he window. 

Max looks over at Rei.

" Hey Rei," Rei looks over at Max.

"Yeah?"

" Aren't you going to eat?" Rei shook his head.

" Nah. I'm not that hungry." Max cocked his head.

" You alright?" Rei smiles at him and says,

" Of course. Just because I don't eat, doesn't mean that I'm not alright." Max nodded and went back to talking to Tyson. Rei smiled as he looked out the window again. A sigh escaped his lips.

"_ If only they knew. _" Rei thought. Kai glanced over at Rei and saw something different in his eyes. Rei closed his eyes. And stood up. 

" I'm going to walk around guys. You can meet me in the park. Okay." They nodded as Rei walked out. 

Rei walked out and walked to the park.

__

"Why me? Why can't I have a normal life, with a normal family? What did I do to deserve this?" Rei thought as he walked to a bench and sat down. He closed his eyes and let another sigh escaped his lips. _"Please let something happen so I don't have to live like this anymore." _ Tears escaped his eyes. He quickly wiped them away from his eyes. _"I can't act like this. I have to be positive. I can't have tears falling down my face when they walk up. Be positive." _He opened his eyes and stood up. He plastered a smile on his face and went to a beydish and launched his Driger. He bladed for a while and quit when his friends walked up and smiled.

A.N. Well this is it. I will continue as soon as I finish This is My Fault, Okay? So tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I only own Rei's dad. That s it.

Chapter 2

" Hey! Boy! Why isn't the kitchen clean! I thought I told you to clean it!" 

"I am! I was just busy!" Rei shouted as he walked down the stairs. 

"Doing what? What could be more important than this?" Rei sighed as he walked into the kitchen. Then he was smacked with a glass plate. He stumbled back a few steps. He tasted blood on his tongue. He wiped it away.

" What was that for?!" Rei shouted.

"For not doing what I say!"

" I was going to!" 

"Not fast enough!" 

"I'm never fast enough!"

"Don't raise your voice at me boy!" Rei glared at his father. His father growled and smacked him. Rei gritted his teeth. He turned away from his father to start to clean the kitchen. Rei cursed in Chinese. Something smacked him hard on the side. He softly cried out as he fell on the floor.

"Watch your mouth brat!" Rei growled and glared at his father. 

" Yes your majesty." Rei hissed. His father glared at him and jerked him up by his wrist. Reis feet were dangling 2 inches from the floor. His father brought him inches to his face. 

" I dislike sarcastic and cocky boys, and you are both."

"Yeah well I dislike hurtful and fat men, and you are both." Rei spat at him. His father growled and threw him against the counter. Rei cried out in pain. His father pressed Reis' body further into the counter causing him to whimper. 

"Aw, does that hurt? Good! I hope you learn your lesson you no good worthless brat." Rei then brought his foot back and kicked with all his might. He kicked his father in the gut. His father released Rei and grabbed his stomach. Rei took this chance and ran out of the Kitchen. 

His father watched the retreating figure of his son disappear out the door. He smirked and muttered,

" He'll have to come home sometime." The father chuckled and walked out of the kitchen and out the door.

Rei ran to the park and stopped to catch his breath. His back hurt really badly. He muttered curses under his breath. His wrist was also sore. He closed his eyes and sat down in front of the tree and pulled his knees to his chest. He crossed his arms over his knees and buried his head in his arms. He started softly sobbing.

" I can't take this, I just can't take this anymore. I want out." Rei cried. He leaned his head against the trunk of the tree and looked up at the sky. Clouds hovered over head. His eyes were just as clouded. He tried to blink back a few tears. 

"God, I miss you mother." Rei whispered. He got shaky as he closed his eyes. He was tired of it he didn't know how much more he could take. He wanted out. He knew his father would go to far on day and hospitalize him or…or…kill him. 

"Why does he do this. Does he delight in hurting me? Does he enjoy hearing me scream?" Angry tears now filled his eyes. He hated his father. He hated everything about him, the fact that he was stronger that him didn't help. 

"Why?" Was Reis only question, "Why?" He closed his eyes. The moon shone onto the distressed boy, making look like he was alight. The moon light bounced off of his eyes when he opened his eyes. His eyes no longer giving off happiness or carefree mood, but an unhappy, depressed boy who needed help.

_"No! I can't give up! I can't let my friends down! I won't give up!" _Rei stood up and started to make his way home. 

When he got there he jumped onto the roof and peaked into his room window. He silently opened it and quickly went inside and just as quietly shut and locked it. He sighs as he lay down on his bed.

"And just Where have you been?" Reis' eyes shot open, but before he could sit up a hand was placed over his mouth he let out a whimper as the hand tightened its' grip. Reis eyes opened to see his fathers. 

"Don't you ever run away when I am punishing you." Reis eyes widened in fear. His father laughed evilly and took out rope. Rei shook his head violently. Rei tried to move his fathers' hand. His father took both of Reis wrists in one hand and tied them together. He took a gag out and gagged him. 

Then his father jerked on the rope making him fall on the floor. Rei softly cried out and struggled to get to his feet. 

His father laughed as he tied his son to a ceiling board, leaving Rei dangling a few feet above the ground. Rei softly whimpered as the rope slowly cut into his wrists. The father laughed at the fear reflecting in his sons' eyes.

" I am going to teach you to stay in one place when I am teaching you a lesson. Rei struggled against the ropes. Only making his father laugh harder."

"Struggle all you want to boy! But you won't escape those ropes." Tears fell down his eyes. He knew his father had lost it. His father began to beat him mercilessly. 

Rei landed with a soft thud as his father cut him down. 

"Pathetic, waste of space, good for nothing brat." His father kicked him and stomped away. 

Rei was limping to school the next day. He held his backpack on one of his shoulders. Reis' entire back was sore his wrists were sore, and his left leg was sore. He was also sporting a black eye and a bruise on his cheek. 

"Hey Rei…Uh, what happened to you?" Rei looked up to see Tyson looking at him curiously.

" I had an accident on my bike, no big deal." Tyson nodded then he continued to talk about a game he had won. Rei smiled and chatted with him. 

At the end of school Rei limped out and was talking with his friends. He laughed as Max outwitted Tyson. Rei offered his hand to help Tyson up.

" You shouldn't try to outwit a blonde like Max." Tyson glared up at Rei as he grabbed his hand and pulled him self-up. Max was giggling as he slightly punched Tysons' shoulder.

"I can outwit you every any day." Tyson growled as he began to chase the younger boy. Rei laughed. His eyes sparkled as he watched them. He limped to the sidewalk. 

Rei walked towards his house. He looked upon his house with dread and fear. He softly groans and he leaned against the tree. 

"Hey Rei!" Rei turned to see his friend Tyson and Max. 

" Hey I thought you went home."

"Nah! We've never seen your house so we would like to see your house." Max piped. Rei nodded his head and limped up to his house wit his friends close behind. Rei walked inside and walked up the stairs. He let his friends in the room. 

They sat there and talked as Rei showed them around the house. After about 3 hours they decided to leave. Rei watched them leave wishing that they wouldn't. He limped inside and shut his door. 

" Have a nice visit?" Rei closed his eyes. His fathers' hand on his shoulder he winced his father tightened his grip.

"I don't like it when you are late and you bring friends."

" The wanted to see the house and I showed them." 

"Don't you know that I dislike your friends knowing their way around the house." He gripped his sons' wrist and pulled him towards a room.

" Hey where are you taking me!"

" You'll see." Rei didn't like this. His wrist was hurting. He finally took his fist and hit his father in the back of the head. His father growled and tightened his grip on his sons' wrist and he glared at his son. Rei eyes widened, he swallowed hard. Rei shrank down and started to shake. His father loved the way he intimated and scared his son.

"Dad…please…don't." Rei begged in a shaky voice. He pulled his son into the room and threw him against the wall. His father tied his sons' wrists again and this time he chained the rope to a bar. Rei jerked against it. His father chuckled as he brought down a piece of thin wire down on his sons' back. Rei bit his lip to try to keep from whimpering. He squeezed his eyes shut. Finally he let out a small whimper as his father brought it down harder on his back. 

" Come on Rei…Scream for me." His father whispered in his ear. Rei shook his head as squeezed his eyes shut. His father chuckled as he drew away from him. Rei let out a breath. His father chuckled again as he walked over to a closet and pulled out a gag. He tied it around his eyes. Panic-stricken Rei began to whimper. His hands were tied and his eyes were covered. He began to shake. 

_"What is going on!" _

"Dad…What are you doing." His dad chuckled as he shook his belt. 

"Dad…dad…DAD!" Then Rei screamed as pain shot from his back. He was being beat with a rubber belt. Rei continued to scream as it hit him over and over. 

Kai was walking home. He picked his head up as he heard the screams. He walked a little further. _"What is going on?" _ His curiosity got the best of him. He jumped the fence and he walked over. Then he heard,

" You are a worthless nobody!" Kai cocked his eyebrow. _" What is going on?" _

Kai crept over to a window. Then the screams stopped. Then he heard a thud and a door shut. 

"What in the world…" Then Kai gasped and his eyes went wide in shock. 

A.N. Well there it is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own Beyblade. I don't own it's characters either. So don't ask.

Chapter 3

Kai gasped at what he saw.

"Rei!" He gasped. On the floor lay a beaten, bruised, and blooded Rei. Kai tried to open the window. He growled when it didn't budge. He narrowed his eyes and he used the only method he knew how. 

Kai pulled out a knife and unscrewed the window then he quietly removed it. He swiftly jumped to the floor with out making a sound. He crept over to the unconscious boy. He examined his wounds. Bruises everywhere. Cuts all over his arms back and part of his legs. 

" Who in the world would so this?" Kai looked for something to carry him in, finding none he picked the battered boy up and carefully slinked away.

Rei softly moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut. Pain was there he could feel it. Then Rei felt he wasn't on his back, nor was he on a floor.

" Where…" he cut himself off when he saw he was in a light blue colored room. The carpeting was white and there was a huge window beside the bed. He looked down at the bed; it had blue covers with a gold trim and pure white pillows.

" Where am I?" 

" In my medical ward." Rei gasped and he turned to come face to face with Kai, He jumped back in surprise.

" Kai? What am I doing here? How did I get here? What…"

"I brought you here to recover." Kai stated plainly. Rei looked at him curiously. Then he hung his head. If Kai brought him here, than he knew. 

" How long Rei?" 

" Huh?"

"How long has this been going on?" Rei shook his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kai growled and narrowed his eyes.

" Don't pull that on me. How long has your dad been abusing you?" Rei glared at him.

" That's none of your business Kai!" Rei shouted. Kai sighed._ "This is the thanks I get for being nice." _Rei stared at Kai then he moved his gaze to the window. Kai watched the younger boy then closed his eyes.

"8 years." Rei finally said. Kai opened his eyes and looked at him. "He's been doing it for 8 years." 

" You never told anyone?" Rei scoffed.

" No. My father would have killed me and buried me before the cops could arrive." Kai sighed. 

" Why does he do it?" Reis' eyes narrowed.

" He loves to hear me scream. And he'll do anything to get me to."

" Anything?"

"That is what I said isn't it?" Rei hissed. Kai growled and walked over to the window. Rei didn't move.

" Would he even…" But Rei cut him off.

"Don't ask." Rei growled as tears welled up in his eyes. Kais' question was answered when Rei stated that._ " How could have gone through all this and still smile and laugh? How does he do it?" _Kai wondered. 

Kai heard a stifled sob. Kai looked up to see crystal tears running down Reis' face. Kai was taken aback by this. Never had he seen Rei cry, much less sob. 

" Sometimes I wonder if I was born only to be something my father uses for his entertainment." Rei squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms. Kai watched him then he stood up and walked over to the window.

__

"He enjoys hearing him scream, he takes pleasure in hurting him? I may be cold hearted, but I wouldn't do that." He hid his crimson eyes behind pale eyelids. 

Rei was softly shaking, and a soft whimper escaped his lips. Rei didn't want to go home, he didn't want to be hit on again, he didn't want to become a toy again, he wanted to be free, and loved. But like that was going to happen. _"How could anyone ever possibly love or care for me." _Rei took in a shuddered breath.

Rei heard the door close with a light 'thud'. Kai had left. 

"Please don't let him tell anyone. No one." Rei lay down on the bed and closed his amber eyes. Then soon drifted to sleep.

~ Meanwhile ~ 

" Boy! Where are you?" Reis' father stormed around the house. He was angry, livid; he couldn't find his son anywhere. He hadn't come home that night or that day either; it seemed like he had just vanished.

He stormed down to the cellar. Again he called out for his son.

" Rei where are you!? You get your sorry arse down here." He growled and was about to leave when he saw some thing silver shine on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. A lock of hair. He smiled as he took it to find out whom it belonged to.

"What!" Rei exclaimed. "You want me to stay here!? No Way!" 

" You aren't going back there."

" Oh and suppose you are going to stop me?" Rei growled. Kai glared at him. 

"Do you want to get hurt again?"

"Since when do you care?"

" You are a vital member of the team." Rei hissed at him.

" I'm not staying here! That is final!" Kai sighed.

"Then at least stay here 'til you are healed. Rei sighed and lay down. He would stay for 3 days then he was going home. Rei closed his eyes. Sort of grateful that Kai was letting him stay. Rei didn't give it much thought because he drifted to sleep. 

__

"Why in the world would he want to go back? Who would?" Kai let out a sigh as he walked in the streets. He was alone in the streets, or so he thought. Someone was following the solver haired teen. An evil smirk appeared on his shadowed face.

" That's it boy, lead me to my victim." A small chuckle escaped his lips. Kai walked into his mansion.

"So this is where the brat is being kept. He won't be there for long." He chuckled as he jumped to a window. His smirk got wider when he saw his son standing in front of a window, oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. 

Rei sighed as he walked away from the window and lay there for an hour, got bored so he decided to explore. He slipped his shoes on and quietly flew over to the door. He peeked out and slipped out.

" Wow. This place is beautiful." Rei stated as he ventured the halls. There were pictures all over the place. Vases, carpeting and chandeliers in some rooms. He smiled he wouldn't mind staying here. He walked out side, seeing as how he's been cooped inside up almost all week. He took a big breath of fresh air.

" Hey, son…miss me?" Fear flooded Rei as he heard a chilling voice in his ear. He tried to run but his dad grabbed him by the waist, when he tried to scream his father placed a hand roughly on his mouth. Rei was whimpering. He struggled in his fathers' arms. Reis hands were trying to yank his fathers hand off of his mouth. 

"Just try, Rei. Nothing will save you from me now." He tied Rei up and gagged him and slung him over his shoulder. Rei kicking and struggling the whole way.

"I've got a surprise for you boy, You'll enjoy it." Rei stopped, usually when his dad said that he would invite friends over. Not just friends though. Rei began to scream as loud as he could through the gag. His father just chuckled. 

" Home sweet home." His father mused as they entered the house. _"No, no, no, no! Not now." _ Rei thought. 

" We're home." Then Rei heard a voice coming the couch.

" Then let the fun begin." The man smirked at Rei when he was tossed on the floor. He bent down and yanked the gag off of Reis' mouth. 

" No fun if you're gagged." The man leaned in close and Rei turned his head. " I want to hear you scream." Rei shut his eyes. Wishing he was elsewhere, other than there. The men laughed at his fearful look.

" Let the fun begin." His father chuckled as he mad his way to Rei. Then Reis' screams filled the air again.

A.N. Don't you just hate his dad! I do. But this is my character. I have more to come. So don't fret. I' will return! ' Zooms Off.' BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hey! As ya'll know I don't own Beyblade. Or any of the characters.

Chapter 4

Rei opened weak, shimmering eyes. A soft whimper escaping his fat lip. He tried to pick himself up, but gave out a small cry as pain shot up side. He cringed as he stood up. Stumbling he limped to the stairs. He opened the door to his room, then and only then did he let his tears fall. He was so sick of this. He couldn't take much more of this. 

Glassy eyes spotted a phone he weakly crawled over to it. He dialed the only person he could trust. 

" Yes?"

"Kai…" Rei spoke weakly.

"Rei! What…where are you?" He heard the boys' weak breathing.

" Kai…Help…" Then Kai heard a,

"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" and then a 'THUD' then the phone went dead.

"Rei! Rei!" Kai slammed the phone down and rushed out the door. He ran so fast he feet never touched the ground. _"I coming Rei. Hold on." _ Kai skidded to turn he stopped and looked to a window. He saw an image of a man holding a younger boy in his grasp. He growled as the older man threw him cross the room. His eyes narrowed.

Rei shakily stood up and defiantly glared at him. 

" Still being defiant I see well we'll just have to fix that." His father lifted his hand then…

'THUD' A shadow stood in front of the beaten, bruised, and bloody boy. Rei opened his eyes to see Kais scarf fall in front of him.

" Kai!" He gasped. Reis father glared at the slate haired teen.

"Don't mess with me brat! No Move!" Kai just glared at him, but gave him a smirk,

" I'll move…If you can make me." His father smiled.

" Kai…don't…" Rei whispered, tugging at the slate haired teens scarf. Kai just sideways looked at him. 

" I know what I'm doing Rei. Trust me." Rei nodded.

" Kai Look out!" Kai ducked as a fist came out of now where. Kai pulled his out and tripped the older man. He feel with a,

'WHUMP'

Rei gasped as he saw his father fall face first on the floor. Rei smiled at the older teen. He had always looked up to him. He was brought out of this thought when he saw a figure sneak up on Kai. 

" Kai…" Rei was muffled by a hand that was being placed roughly on his mouth. Kai was about to go over when the man behind him grabbed him from behind. Rei was struggling to get the hand off of his face. Kai was struggling to get the guys arm of his neck. Kais eyes were narrowed in sheer determination.

Rei lowered the hand from his mouth.

" Let him go! Please! Don't hurt him." 

"Shut up Boy!" He roughly grabbed him by the arm. Rei softly whimpered. Kais' eyes landed on the father and growled.

" Aww! Did I upset the little hero." The father chuckled as he rammed a fist into the boys' gut. Kai didn't falter, nor did his gaze didn't leave the father. The father looked at Kai in disbelief. Kai smirked as he buried his elbow in the guys' gut. The fathers' friend released Kai. Kai landed in his feet, and looked towards the father. Kai stood up to his full height. Reis father backed up. 

" You want him?" He held Rei out by the neck. " Come get him." Kai knew there was something-weird going on. He slowly made his way over to Rei. Then the father withdrew his son from Kais' reach. He then walked over to an open window and held Rei out over it. 

Rei gasped as he looked at the ground. It had to be a ten-foot drop. Kai stared at the father.

" You wouldn't dare." Kai whispered. His father smirked as he slowly released Reis neck. Rei whimpered as his hands grasped his fathers' wrist.

"Father…you can't do this to me…please." Rei begged his father. His father just looked at him with utter disappointment and disgust. 

" I can and I will." Reis' eyes widened. His heart beat tripled. His father wouldn't. Kai gave the father the same work that he gave Rei earlier. Reis' father glared at the slate haired boy.

" You can't look at me like that." Kai smirked,

" I suppose your going to wipe it off my face?" Kai questioned. Reis' father gave a short chuckle. 

" Okay then." He released Reis' neck.

" REI! NO!" Kai threw the father out of the way and tried to grab the younger boy, but he failed.

"Rei! NO!" Kai watched as the boy came in contact with the ground. He stared at the now motion less body. Kai got enraged at this, who would do this to their son! He Turned around and glared a death glare. He stalked over to the father and with one hard smack he knocked him into the other man knocking them both out. 

Kai then raced out the door and flew down the stairs. He pushed the door open. He ran over to the motion less boy. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911. He got the police and the medics. He then put two fingers on Reis' pulse point. He felt panic hit him; he felt a faint heartbeat.

" Why are the medics are so slow." Kai hissed. His eyes softened as they fell upon the raven-haired tiger. _"Hold on Rei. Just hold on."_ He for the first time felt an something spring in his eyes. Tears. It surprised him, crying, him, crying. He touched his cheek. Something wet hit his finger he looked at it then he looked down at Rei again.

The sound of sirens came into his ears. _"It's about time."_ Kai thought angrily. They loaded Rei up onto a bed and put him in the ambulance and shoved the father into a police car. Kai watched the ambulance.

" Please be okay Rei." Kai softly whispered.

A.N. Well there it is. The fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Fifth coming up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or their characters.

Chapter 5

Kai walked into a dimly lit room. Over by a window lay the unconscious form of Rei Kon. He sat at the bedside and looked at him. His forehead held a bandage instead of a bandana. Rei looked like he'd been through hell and back. The boy hadn't been conscious since the fall. Kai hoped he was okay.

"Come on Rei you can pull through this. I know you can." Rei lost all color; he was almost as pale as the sheets. Breathing masked helped the tiger to breathe. 

"Why did you leave the room! You weren't supposed to.'" Kai buried his face in his in his hands. " This is my fault, If I wouldn't have taken my eye off you, you wouldn't be here. I can't believe I let this happen!" Kai squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Why Rei, Why?'" He looked up at the tiger and gasped to see that he was looking right at him. His golden eyes were only half-open. 

"It's not your fault Kai…You got me here." 

" If I hadn't taken my eyes off you then you have to be here!" Rei looked at his friend surprised to see his eyes glassy. Rei looked surprised at him. Kai saw this and looked down. 

"It's okay Kai…don't…"

" Don't you see! This is my fault! I left you vulnerable to…" 

" Kai! Stop there isn't anything you could have done. Even if you were there."

" Yes I…"

"Kai! Stop blaming yourself. It is in the past. So stop living in it." Rei took in a ragged breath. And closed his eyes. Kai looked up at him. Rei felt eyes on him so he opened his eyes' half- way again and saw Kai giving him a puzzled look. Rei softly laughed. 

" How can you just pass it off so easily?"

" I can't, it's just that I was just telling you to stop blaming yourself. I don't." Kai looked out of the window. The sky was shining brightly with stars. He let out a sigh. He couldn't understand. 

Rei watched his team captain. He couldn't understand him. What would make him think that it was his fault. Rei couldn't understand him. Rei closed his eyes. He was tired. He let out a sigh. He opened his eyes and looked at his captain. 

Rei tried to sit up; he flinched as a pain shot through his side. He put a hand on his captains' shoulder. Kai turned his head towards Rei. Rei weakly smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it." Kai weakly smiled at him. Kai was glad Rei didn't blame him. Kai still couldn't understand why, but he was right. If Rei didn't blame him then he shouldn't. Kai watched as the boy lay down. He couldn't understand him. 

Rei let out a sigh. He slowly drifted to sleep. Kai watched the slumbering boy. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Kai leaned against the back of the chair. He liked Rei, but he had better not tell anyone that he came close to crying or not even the doctors would be able to help him.

~ A few weeks later ~

Rei was able to leave the hospital. He limped out of the doors and squinted as the sun hit his eyes. He blinked a few times till he could see. Rei was about to limp home when…

'Beep, beep' Rei turned his head and smiled. Black limousine was waiting. Kai was leaning against it. 

"I thought you would need a ride." Rei softly chuckled. He limped over to it. 

"Thanks Kai." Kai nodded. 

Rei got in.

" Hey, where is this taking me."

"Since you can't live on your own yet I figured you could stay at my mansion." Rei smiled.

" What's the catch?" Kai shrugged.

" Just being nice. But you tell any one and I will make it so the doctors can't even help you." Rei laughed. Kai smirked.

" You think I'm joking?" Rei looked at him wide-eyed; it was Kai's turn to laugh.

"As long as you don't tell any one I won't harm you." Rei softly laughed.

" Don't worry, I won't tell any one you actually have a heart." Kai scoffed. Rei shook his head and shut the door to the limousine. The limousine pulled out of the hospitals' driveway and headed for the Hiwatari Mansion. 

A.N.- Well there it is. The finish, or is it. Maybe, maybe not. Until the next story, Bye! 


End file.
